


Secrets

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-17
Updated: 2004-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Beta: lornelover and marstersladySet: S5 during "Shadow" before Riley catches Spike in Buffy's room.For: The 12 Days of Ficlets Challenge. Day 06.





	Secrets

Secrets. Spike glanced at Buffy's diary. Sitting all alone on her dresser with no one but Spike to read it. He really shouldn't. That'd be wrong. And the Slayer would justifiably stake him if she found out. But she was in the hospital with her mum. 

And he was evil. That's right: a scary evil monster. Reading a girl's diary was one of the most evil things he could do. No, this wouldn't work. Reading someone's diary is evil, but not in the diabolical way. Of course, Angelus was more diabolical; Spike's plans were never on the world destruction level. 

Spike grabbed the diary off her dresser. He smiled as he cracked it open. _There's something wrong with mom. And I don't know what to do. They think it's medical, not supernatural. I went out on the porch last night, and who should show up but Spike._ "That's right. Bit by bit, pet," Spike grinned.


End file.
